


Depression's Remedy

by Alya_Selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Getting Together, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Selene/pseuds/Alya_Selene
Summary: Harry is depressed by his love life, or its absence. Lucius and Severus try to help him.





	Depression's Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I post a slash so I'm sorry if what I wrote makes you cringe.  
> This is for the Kinktober (the challenge of the 22th).

The rain was pouring outside, tapping against the window of Harry's appartement. He was watching the people run under the rain, going into the shops of Diagon Alley as quickly as they could.

It had been seven years since Voldemort's death and not a lot had changed since then. Hermione and Ron had gotten married a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts while Harry's relationship with Ginny ended abrubtly when they both realised that the only love they felt towards the other was platonic, fraternal. Ginny was now going out with Seamus and Harry was left to ponder on his sexuality. His relationship with Cho during his fifth year had been a disaster and, honestly, now that he was older, he could see that the attraction he felt towards Cho was purely physical. With Ginny, maybe that he could call it experiencing. But as the years went on, he realised that he was checking out men, not women. The acknowledgment of his sexuality took him a while to understand and to accept. But he really understood that he was attracted to men when he got to work with Severus Snape. Harry had decided to become a Healer instead of an Auror after the war and he had to work with the former Headmaster to discover the antidote to a poison with had contaminated a dozen of wizards. The wet dreams he had after their collaboration left no place for doubt. But Harry had a problem with his little infatuation, Severus Snape was not single. He was known for going out with Lucius Malfoy, who had divorced his wife at the end of the war. After months, Harry had to accept that what he, at first, thought was an infatuation wasn't just that. Except if going every day for a year to the shop owned by the object of the supposed infatuation was nothing and more importantly not enough to consider this infatuation as a huge crush on his former teacher. But he had a second problem now – well, if one would consider it as a problem. As he spent a lot of time in the Potion Master's shop, he got to see the dark-haired man interact with Lucius Malfoy, a lot. Which, unfortunately for the young wizard, led him to appreciate the blond in a way that would have made him gag a few years ago. So, to say that Harry had troubles with his love life was a euphemism. He couldn't bring himself to talk to them, sure that it was a one-sided thing, and he didn't want to be hurt or humiliated by both men. Due to this, Harry was more and more depressed every day and even his friends weren't able to cheer him up.

The sound of the doorbell brought Harry back to reality. He was not waiting for guests. He slipped his pyjamas on and grabbed his cup of tea before opening the door. Suprised, he gaped at the men standing behind it and dropped his cup of tea, letting it crash to the floor.

 

\- I hope that the look on your face means that this is a good surprise, Mr. Potter.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Maybe that we could talk about it inside. As I'm sure you noticed, it is raining.

 

Harry stepped aside, letting Severus Snape _and_ Lucius Malfoy walk in his modest flat, and he led them to the living room, after he cleaned the mess he had made with his tea. He sat in the armchair and let both men sit in the sofa.

 

\- So, what do you want?

\- Your friend, Miss Granger-Weasley, seemed quite worried about you and _asked_ us to come and to make sure you to cheer you up.

\- If someone had told me ten years ago that Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy would be sitting in my living room, trying to cheer me up, I would have told them to go to the Janus Thickey Ward. And what tells you that I need someone to cheer me up?

\- If I may Mr. Potter, you have been on leave for a month and you clearly spent that month in here moping around.

\- You seem well informed, Lord Malfoy.

\- Maybe that we can drop the formalities. You may call us by our names.

\- Then you can call me Harry.

 

The men on the sofa exchanged a glance and Lucius nodded before standing up. He walked around Harry's armchair and leaned on it, his mouth close to the young man's ear.

 

\- Don't think that I haven't notice how you look at him. I see the way you watch him each time you see him.

 

Harry stood up and looked at the men he liked – loved? -, not knowing what he was supposed to do.

 

\- What do you want from me?

\- It all depends on you, Harry.

 

The way Severus had said his name made Harry shiver. From where he was, he could only see the darkness of his eyes, the white being almost invisible.

 

\- I don't do one-night stand. I want more than one night.

\- With who?

\- Both. I want you both.

\- Even me? But you never look at me.

\- I always look at you, at the both of you. I want you both. It has always been about you.

\- Sit on Severus' lap.

 

Harry obeyed and straddled Severus, sitting on his thighs. Severus took off the top of his pyjamas and nipped at his collarbone while Lucius stood behind Harry, kissing the back of his neck. Four hands mapped the body of the young wizard and soon, he had to stop them.

 

\- I thought that you wanted us, _Harry_.

\- Bed, now.

\- It seems that our little submissive is asking for a change of décor.

 

Both men helped Harry as he couldn't walk on his own and he sat awkwardly on his bed. Lucius kissed him to calm him a bit and kept attacking his mouth while Severus bit the nervousness out of him by nipping his thighs. With a wave of Lucius' hand, all the pieces of clothes disappeared and the three men were kneeling on the bed, stark naked. Harry admired their strong bodies littered with scars and he suddenly felt self-conscious of his scrawny body. Severus and Lucius felt it and made sure to kiss and lick every part of the younger man's body. After several minutes of preparation of Harry's writhing body and intense begging, Severus slid in, much to Harry's pleasure. He thrusted slowly in and out, building his rhythm, and, soon, Harry felt something slide in beside Severus' cock. Lucius' fingers. They stretched him further then withdrew before something bigger slid in. Lucius' cock. Harry was not a virgin but it was the first time that he was penetrated by two cocks at the same time. It stung a bit at first but the constant assault on his prostate quickly made him forget the pain. In a few minutes, the three men were cuming. Laying on the bed, all sweaty, Harry laughed and the two men looked at him as if he was mad.

 

\- So this is your remedy against depression? I should be depressed more often then!

 


End file.
